Grove Street Families
Die Grove Street Families (kurz: GSF) sind eine Straßenbande aus Los Santos und ein sogenanntes set der Families, eine Art Obergruppierung der Families-Gangs, in der jedoch alle sets unabhängig voneinander operieren können. Benannt wurde sie nach der Grove Street, wahrscheinlich dem Ursprungsort der Bande und Heimat vieler ihrer Mitglieder. Die Anhänger der Grove Street Families werden Groves genannt. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Erzrivalen, den Ballas und den Feinden, den Vagos, haben sich die Families gegen den Handel illegaler Drogen entschieden. Bisher hatte die Bande ihren einzigen und prominentesten Auftritt in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Geschichte miniatur|Die Grove Street und Ganton Die Grove Street Families wurden in den 1970er-Jahren von den Johnson-Brüdern Carl „CJ“ und Sean „Sweet“ Johnson gegründet. Schon damals dürften die Ballas die Erzfeinde der Groves gewesen sein. Zu der Zeit hatten die Families schon großen Einfluss in der Stadt und waren vermutlich die dominanteste Bande in Los Santos. Schon recht früh scheint die GSF den Drogenhandel abzulehnen. Vor allem ihr Anführer Sweet ist für ein Verbot von Crack innerhalb der Bande. Dennoch sind einige Mitglieder stark am Geschäft mit PCP beteiligt. Seit 1987 kommt es jedoch zum Zerfall der Grove Street Families, was auch zu internen Streitigkeiten führt. Durch Bandenkriege mit den Ballas verlieren die Groves die Herrschaft über viele ihrer Stadtteile und ihr Einflussbereich verringert sich. Auch sterben zu dieser Zeit viele wichtige Mitglieder, wie Tony, Big Devil und Little Devil. Schuld für all das geben einige Bandenmitglieder dem Ausstieg aus dem Drogengeschäft. Viele verlassen daher die Bande, um mit den Ballas und den Los Santos Vagos wieder in den Drogenhandel einzusteigen. Einige dieser ehemaligen Mitglieder schließen sich zu neuen Banden, wie den Seville Boulevard und Temple Drive Families zusammen. Den Höhepunkt des Tiefganges findet sich mit dem Tod von Brian Johnson, dem Bruder der Anführer und mit dem dadurch verbundenen Fortgang von CJ nach Liberty City. Die Groves sind nur noch ein Abbild der früheren, starken und einflussreichen Gang, die sie einmal waren. miniatur|Einige Grove Street Mitglieder 1992 kommt Beverly Johnson, die Mutter von Sean bei einem Drive-by-Shooting der Ballas ums Leben und ihr zweiter Sohn Carl kehrt nach Los Santos zurück. Zusammen beschließt er mit Sweet, die Stadt von den Ballas zurückzuerobern. Zusammen mit Big Smoke und Ryder starten sie mehrere Angriffe auf die Ballas und nehmen einige ihrer Stadtteile ein (unter anderem Glen Park). Schließlich gelingt es Sweet, auch die Families bei einem Treffen im Jefferson Motel wieder zu vereinen (→ Reuniting the Families). Bei einem Treffen der GSF beim Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz kommt es zu einem Hinterhalt der Ballas, bei dem viele Groves sterben und ihr Anführer Sweet angeschossen und verhaftet wird (→ The green Sabre). Zuvor hat CJ erfahren, das Ryder und Big Smoke zusammen mit den Ballas und einer Gruppe korrupter Polizisten, C.R.A.S.H. zusammenarbeiten. Er hingegen ist gezwungen, ins Exil zu gehen. Erneut kommt es zum Tiefpunkt der Bande. Ganton wird zum Hauptschauplatz des Drogendeals in Los Santos und alle von den Groves besetzen Viertel werden von den Ballas übernommen. Auch innerhalb der Families macht sich der Drogenkonsum breit. miniatur|Zwei Grove Street Mitglieder Im Exil arbeitet CJ daran, seinen Bruder wieder freizubekommen, und knöpft neue Kontakte, unter anderem mit den Mountain Cloud Boys, einer Triadengruppe. Des Weiteren eröffnet er eine Autowerkstatt in San Fierro und wird Mitinhaber eines Casinos in Las Venturas. Er beginnt, gegen das Loco-Syndikat, dem größten Drogenkartell San Fierros, vorzugehen. Bei einem Deal zwischen dem Kartell und Big Smokes Drogensyndikat kommt es zu einem Hinterhalt von CJ, dem Freund seiner Schwester Cesar Vialpando und den Triaden, bei dem Ryder getötet wird. Nach langer Zeit in Haft kommt Sweet mit Hilfe von Mike Toreno, einem Bundesagenten, wieder frei und erobert mit Carl Ganton (→ Home Coming) und einige Teile von Idlewood (→ Grove 4 Life) zurück. Nach einigen weiteren gewonnenen Bandenkriegen wird schließlich durch den Tod von Big Smoke sein Syndikat aufgelöst und der Drogenhandel in Los Santos massiv gesenkt. Aufspaltungen Da in den Jahren zwischen 1987 und 1992 die Grove Street Families deutlich an Macht und Einfluss über Los Santos verloren, spalteten sich viele Mitglieder von der Bande ab und schlossen sich zu neuen „Ablegern“, sogenannten sets, der Gang zusammen. Die einzig bekannten und wahrscheinlich auch die größten dieser Ableger waren die Seville Boulevard Families und die Temple Drive Families, die sich jedoch 1992 nach Verhandlungen im Jefferson Motel wieder den Groves anschließen. Seville Boulevard Families miniatur|Graffito der Seville Boulevard Families : Siehe Hauptartikel: Seville Boulevard Families Die Seville Boulevard Families ist eine Bande, die nach dem Seville Boulevard benannt wurde. Obwohl dessen Mitglieder sich hauptsächlich in Playa del Seville aufhalten, befindet sich der Stadtteil in den Händen der Ballas. Vermutlich fingen sie an, bei diesen in den Drogenhandel einzusteigen. Temple Drive Families Die Temple Drive Families ist eine Bande in Temple, die allerdings bis Reuniting the Families auf Seiten der Ballas steht. Auch sie führten möglicherweise ein Drogengeschäft mit den Ballas. Auftreten miniatur|Groves in Ganton Die Bandenfarbe der Groves ist Grün, weshalb Mitglieder der Families generell nur in grünfarbener Kleidung zu sehen sind. Grüne Basketball-Trikots, Sweat-Shirts oder karierte Button-up-Shirts werden von ihnen getragen. Außerdem scheinen Cäsar-Frisuren und Dreadlocks klassische Haarschnitte der GSF zu sein. Einige Groves tragen außerdem noch Kappen und grüne Kopftücher als Kopfbedeckung. Die Groves stehen auf Hip-Hop und bevorzugen daher den Radiosender Radio Los Santos. Hierarchie Die Grove Street Families haben keine feste Hierarchie, fest steht nur, dass CJ und Sweet die Anführer der Bande sind. Man kann sich aber eine gewisse Rangordnung aus den Zwischensequenzen und der Spielhandlung interpretieren. Demnach wäre die Bande grob in vier Gruppen zu gliedern: 1. Gruppe – die Anführer: An der Spitze der Gruppe stehen Sweet und CJ als Anführer. Hierbei könnte man aber Sweet als den ersten Chef („Leader“) bezeichnen und CJ als den zweiten, da Sweet die komplette Zeit zwischen 1987 und 1992 die Bande alleine führte und er auch während der Missionen den befehlshabenden Ton zu haben scheint. 2. Gruppe – die ranghöchsten Mitglieder: Big Smoke und Ryder könnte man als die ranghöchsten Mitglieder bezeichnen, da sie die meiste Zeit mit den Anführern verbringen, großen Einfluss auf sie zu haben scheinen und ihnen geschätzte Berater und Freunde sind. 3. Gruppe – die rangniedrigeren Mitglieder: Tony, Little Devil und Big Devil (die 1992 bereits verstorben sind) könnten genauso wie Big Bear und B Dup einer Untergruppe der ranghöheren Mitglieder sein, da sie, im Gegensatz zu den Groves die man auf der Straße trifft, einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad haben und sie in der Bande wichtige Positionen gehabt haben könnten bzw. geschätzte Mitglieder waren. Dies beruht auf folgenden Ereignissen: * Während der ersten Mission erwähnt Sweet die Tode von Tony, Big Devil und Little Devil. Sie müssen wichtige Positionen innegehabt haben oder Ähnliches, um von Sweet erwähnt werden. * B Dup ist das erste Mitglied, das CJ zusammen mit Ryder versucht, zu rekrutieren. * CJ scheint etwas an Big Bear zu liegen und respektiert ihn, was aus einem Dialog zwischen CJ und Ryder während der Mission Cleaning the Hood hervorgeht: CJ: „Oh! Big Bear? Yeah, da werden diese Base-Dealer winseln.“ Jedoch haben alle nicht den Stellwert wie Big Smoke und Ryder ihn haben. 4. Gruppe – die normalen Mitglieder: Die Mitglieder der Grove Street Families, die man auf der Straße antrifft, könnte man als unterste Gruppe innerhalb der Bande ansehen, da sie keine Namen haben, keine Missionen vergeben, alle das gleiche Aussehen haben und man sie ohne weitere Probleme töten kann. Kommen sie in Missionen vor, so reden sie nicht viel, sondern treten als getreue Gefolgschaft auf. In welche Gruppe Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross eingegliedert werden könnte, ist schwierig auszumachen, da die anderen Mitglieder nicht allzu viel von ihm halten und seine Missionen wenig mit den Grove Street Families zu tun haben, aber dennoch Mitglied dieser ist und kein gewöhnliches Mitglied ist, das man einfach auf der Straße antrifft. Welchen Rang Kendl Johnson innehätte, ist schwierig zu definieren, genauso wie der ihres Bruders Brian Johnson: Kendl hat als Johnson-Familienmitglied großen Einfluss auf CJ und Sweet, was sie in vielen Missionen demonstriert, jedoch ist sie nicht als Anführerin zu werten. Ob Brian überhaupt Mitglied der Bande war, ist nicht sicher, da er nie als vollwertiges Mitglied genannt wurde. Wenn jedoch wäre er vielleicht auch einer der Anführer gewesen, oder hätte seinen Brüdern beim Führen der Bande zumindest unter die Arme gegriffen. Diese Interpretation der Hierarchie ist nur eine Vermutung und wurde nie offiziell von Rockstar bekannt gegeben oder ähnlich veröffentlicht. Profil Trivia * Obwohl die GSF zu einer der wenigen Banden in San Andreas gehören, die verschiedenen Arten von Drogen ablehnend gegenüberstehen, scheint der Konsum von Marihuana teilweise akzeptiert zu sein. So sieht man eines der ranghöheren Mitglieder Ryder oft mit einem Joint in der Hand. Aber auch in den Straßen von Los Santos kann man immer wieder Groves beim Kiffen beobachten. * Der Name der Banden sollte ursprünglich „Orange Grove Families“ lauten, wurde aber vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels zu „Grove Street Families“ geändert. Wird man von einem Mitglied einer anderen Bande nach seiner „Herkunft“ gefragt und man antwortet mit Ja/positive Antwort, sagt CJ manchmal: „Orange Grove, Arschloch“. Dieser Teil wurde wohl vergessen, als man die Bande in die GSF umgewandelt hat. Das sieht man auch an verstreuten Graffiti, auf denen es heißt: „OGF“. Auch ein Tattoo trägt noch den alten Namen der Gang. * In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version des Spiels trugen die Groves noch andere Kleidungsstücke als in der Endversion. Manche trugen zum Beispiel Kapuzenpullover und andere wiederum Tücher vor dem Mund. Dies kann man auf dem Cover von San Andreas bewundern. Auch die Gesichter wichen zum Teil von denen aus der Endversion ab. * GSF-Mitglieder scheinen sich bereits in extreme Weiten vorgewagt zu haben, denn auf der Rückseite des Binco-Ladens am Las Venturas Airport sieht man ein GSF-Graffito. en:Grove Street Families es:Grove Street Families fi:Grove Street Families it:Grove Street Families nl:Grove Street Families pt:Grove Street Families Kategorie:San-Andreas-Banden